Dare To Bare
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Brittany pulls out a board game at a sleepover with Rachel, Quinn and Santana leading to…interesting developments. FABERRITTANA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dare to Bare**

**Summary: Brittany pulls out a board game at a sleepover with Rachel, Quinn and Santana leading to…interesting developments. **

**Pairing(s): Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Brittany/Rachel, Quinn/Santana, Brittany/Santana/Rachel/Quinn (faberrittana). **

**A/N: I actually don't know where this came from. I don't write smut…ever. So I honestly have no idea. It's really long too…Hope it's not too terrible. Also, any spelling mistakes are my own. **

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Warning(s): Foursome? Swearing?**

Chapter 1

Rachel was placing her books into her locker when a bubbly blonde bounced up to her, accidentally jolting her from behind and causing her to drop said books with a gasp of surprise.

"Hey Rach!" Brittany exclaimed as she hurriedly knelt down to pick Rachel's books up off the floor. She stood up to see that the brunette was watching her in surprise "What?"

"N-nothing." Rachel shook her head and took the books Brittany offered her "Thanks…I just didn't expect to see you at school so early."

Brittany shrugged with a grin "I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, quickly stuffing her books into her locker. She shut it and turned to give Brittany her undivided attention "Is it something Glee related? Because I would be glad to help in any way I can if…"

"Will you come over to my house tonight?" Brittany asked, leaning against the locker right next to Rachel's "Maybe…sleep over?"

Rachel's jaw dropped at the proposition and she quickly glanced around to make sure nobody had heard. They hadn't of course. The hallways were practically deserted at such an early hour. Nevertheless when she turned back to Brittany, she spoke in a low voice "I-I don't think Quinn or Santana would be too happy about that Brittany."

Brittany giggled at the sentence "Silly…San and Quinn will be coming too. We always used to have sleepovers on Fridays…I thought you might want to come since you and Quinn are dating now."

Rachel quickly shushed the blonde and glanced around "Brittany, you can't say things like that at school…Quinn isn't out, remember?"

"Oh." Brittany immediately looked guilty "Yeah…Sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel reassured the blonde with a quick pat on the arm "What does Santana think of me coming over?"

"She's okay with it." Brittany answered with a shrug "She doesn't hate you as much now as she used to…In fact she really likes you."

Rachel took a moment to take in the new information. The idea of Santana liking her was difficult to process at any time but early in the morning it just seemed like an impossibility.

"So will you come?" Brittany hopefully repeated "Pleeeeeaaase?" she stuck her bottom lip out for emphasis and Rachel found herself powerless to resist.

"Of course I'll come."

Brittany squealed and excitedly jumped up and down on the spot before she sprang forward and hugged the brunette tightly, causing her to stumble back a couple of steps.

Rachel laughed at the blonde's excitement and barely managed to maintain her balance. She didn't have time to return the hug before Brittany was pulling back, already starting to ramble about how awesome the sleepover was going to be.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"This is boring." Quinn complained merely two hours into their sleepover "Were our sleepovers always this boring?"

"Shut your face Q." Santana ordered sharply when Brittany immediately began to pout upon hearing Quinn's statement "I'm having fun…Aren't you having fun Berry?"

Rachel nodded mutely though she looked just as bored as Quinn.

"We're sitting on the couch, watching price drop TV." Quinn pointed out "How is that fun by anybody's definition, save for maybe a 70 year olds?" she glanced apologetically at her fellow blonde "No offense Britt."

Brittany shrugged though she still looked slightly saddened by Quinn's comment.

Santana sighed and idly changed the channel to a music station.

"Um…" Rachel awkwardly cleared her throat "If I may make a suggestion…"

"You may not." Santana cut in with a roll of her eyes "I only agreed to let you come because for some inexplicable reason Brittany likes you. I don't need to _hear_ you as wells as see you."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Quinn scowled defensively.

"I want to hear what Rachel has to say." Brittany informed her girlfriend carefully.

"Ugh…whatever!" Santana muttered irritably.

Rachel patted Quinn's hand, grateful for her defending her, something she hadn't experienced in any of her previous relationships "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…Maybe we should play a game of some sort. As you may know, I'm not familiar with 'sleepovers' so I carried out some research into the subject before I came here and according to the websites I looked at it is common practice for games to be played. I would recommend scrabble or monopoly to pass the time."

Quinn chuckled and gave her girlfriend an affection squeeze.

"I stopped listening after 'as I was saying'." Santana stated.

"I don't have scrabble." Brittany spoke up with a barely disguised grin "But I bought a board game about a month ago and I haven't had a chance to use it…"

"Brittany, no!" Santana exclaimed wide eyed just as Brittany jumped off the couch "Britt, we can't…" she groaned when the bubbly blonde ignored her and bounded out of the living room "I need another drink. Does anyone want one?"

Quinn frowned as Santana walked out of the room without waiting for an answer "What's up with her?"

"I suspect that it has something to do with the 'board game' Brittany has gone to retrieve." Rachel answered nervously "Should we be worried?"

"Considering that it's Brittany and Santana?" Quinn asked "It's safe to say that we should definitely be worried."

"It's a board game." Rachel said, just as much to reassure herself as it was to reassure Quinn "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Haven't you seen the Dr Pepper commercials Berry?" Santana asked as she walked into the room with an armful of drinks "That rhetorical question _never_ ends well."

"What's with all of the alcohol?" Quinn asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the Latina.

"We're going to need it." Santana informed her as she placed the bottles of alcohol on the table "Especially if you agree to play Britt's board game."

Quinn was just about to ask what Santana meant by that when Brittany bound down the stairs with an excited grin on her face.

"Here we go." Santana muttered, taking a long swig from the bottle of JD in her hand.

"'Dare to bare'." Rachel read out loud as Brittany set the board game on the floor. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she glanced at Quinn who looked like she was searching for an escape route.

"Britt, I don't think that's the kind of game Rachel was talking about." Quinn finally decided that there was no means of escaping without being noticed and turned towards Brittany. The blonde in question was setting something that looked like a stick on fire "Wha…Britt, what are you doing?"

Brittany paused in her actions, looking confused by the interruption "The box says I have to create a romantic atmosphere so I'm using my Mom's incense…does anyone know any songs about marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows?" Rachel asked cluelessly.

"Yeah, it said something about putting Mallow music on."

"I think it said Mellow." Santana informed her girlfriend "Like…calm music and shit like that."

Brittany thought for a moment before she started flicking through the music stations.

"Wait a minute!" Quinn exclaimed, slightly panicked "Rachel and I didn't agree to this…this…whatever this thing is and there's no way we're going to."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes before taking another long drink from the bottle in her head.

"I have to agree with Quinn." Rachel spoke up "If this game is the type of game I assume it is, it may cause problems not only in our respective relationships but also our friendships." She fell silent for a moment before adding as an afterthought "And Santana doesn't seem like she wants to play anyway."

"She wants to play." Brittany disagreed, finally deciding upon Magic as her music channel of choice. The description did after all read 'Mellow Magic' "She's just pretending that she doesn't because she thinks she'll look stupid if you and Quinn say you don't want to."

"B!" Santana exclaimed.

"Sorry." Brittany frowned with a sheepish shrug "They didn't seem like they were going to play."

"You…seriously want to do this?" Quinn asked, her gaze focused on Santana "With us?"

Santana shrugged casually "It could be fun…and it's not like we have anything else to do, right?"

"Please Q?" Brittany added hopefully "We can stop if you get uncomfortable or something."

"I don't know…" Quinn glanced at a thoughtful looking Rachel "I'm so not drunk enough for this."

"That's easily fixed." Santana offered motioning to the piles of alcohol littering the table "Plus I have this…" she held up a freshly rolled joint with a grin.

"Where did you get that on such short notice?" Quinn asked curiously "And…who keeps incense in their house anymore?"

"Britt's parents are hippies." Santana answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "All they do is wave incense around and smoke weed."

"Your parents are hippies?" Rachel questioned in surprise as her gaze shot to Brittany "That's…that actually makes sense."

Santana shot Rachel a warning look before she turned back to Quinn "Look, we'll start off slow. We'll play the normal type of truth or dare until you get drunk or something and then we'll see where it goes."

Quinn glanced at Rachel "What do you think Rach? I'm not doing anything unless you're comfortable with it."

Rachel offered a small smile and entwined their hands "I think that we should go for it. It could be an interesting experience and as my girlfriend you should know that I love to experience new things."

"Yeah." Santana contributed helpfully "Like Naomi Campbell once said…'everything once', right'?"

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other intently before Quinn turned and gave Santana a nod "Okay, let's try it."

Santana sat cross legged on the floor and motioned for Quinn and Rachel to do the same.

"Isn't this like…swinging?" Quinn asked as she slid onto the floor, in a similar position to Santana "Because that's just weird."

"Why is it like swinging?" Santana asked as she grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table and handed it to Quinn "It's not like we're going to be fucking or anything."

Quinn flushed at the statement and she looked between the bottle and Santana with scepticism written across her face "You want me to drink this neat?"

"Well you want to get drunk, don't you?" Santana shrugged as Brittany sat down close to her "Just open your throat when it goes down and you won't even taste it. Trust me."

Quinn still looked doubtful but she tipped the bottle back and took a long drink. Despite her best efforts she instantly began to cough when the acrid tasting liquid hit the back of her throat.

Santana laughed as she watched Rachel frantically pat Quinn on the back in an effort to ease her coughing "Who would have thought that you're such a lightweight Q?"

"Fuck you Lopez." Quinn wheezed before purposefully taking another drink from the bottle. The liquid didn't taste as terrible as the first time but it still caused her to cough.

Rachel prised the bottle from Quinn's hand and placed it on the floor between herself and Brittany. When Quinn was trying to prove a point to Santana, she wouldn't stop until it was proven and Rachel was unwilling to allow Quinn to cause herself damage in the process. "So who's going to start?" she asked while continuing to rub Quinn's back.

"Britt can start." Santana stated while handing her girlfriend the bottle she had been drinking from "Her name is first in the alphabet. Oh and before we start the penalty for lying or refusing a dare is running around the block naked while singing I'm a little teapot, got it?"

"That's twisted." Quinn commented.

"My name isn't in the alphabet…"

"I meant the first letter of your name." Santana explained "You know…B."

"But the first letter in the alphabet is 'A'." Brittany pointed out in confusion.

"But there's nobody here whose name begins with 'A'." Santana patiently pointed out "So it goes to B."

"Oh right." Brittany rewarded the Latina with a chaste kiss to the lips "So Quinn…truth or dare?"

"Um…truth." Quinn answered nervously.

"Pussy." Santana coughed, earning herself a glare from Quinn.

"How many times have you and Rachel had sex?"

"Twice." Quinn answered honestly. They had only recently decided upon taking that step in their relationship and it had taken her weeks to set up a situation that she deemed romantic enough for Rachel's first time. She waited for an approving nod before looking towards Santana "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Santana answered confidently.

Quinn thought for a moment before grinning "I dare you to eat the grossest thing I can find in the kitchen."

Santana rolled her eyes "Seriously Q? How _old_ are you?" nevertheless she waved her hand for Quinn to go ahead and the blonde bolted towards the kitchen, albeit slightly unsteadily.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Brittany said thoughtfully "Quinn is mad at you for saying she's a lightweight."

Santana shrugged though she looked slightly nervous at the prospect of a mad Quinn daring her to do something. The group fell silent for a few minutes until Quinn walked back into the living room with a bowl in one hand, a glass of water in the other and a smug grin on her face.

Santana swallowed heavily at the expression "What's in there?"

"You _really_ don't want to know until you've eaten it." Quinn chuckled before she sat back down between Santana and Rachel and handed the bowl to Santana.

Santana looked down at the disgusting looking chunky red and yellow substance. Deciding it would be best to get it over with she grabbed the spoon and shovelled a spoonful of the unidentified substance into her mouth. As soon as it hit her tongue, her mouth felt like it was on fire and she had to blink rapidly to keep her eyes from visibly watering.

Quinn burst out laughing as she watched Santana turned red and visibly struggle to swallow the substance.

"Fuck…" Santana croaked when she finally managed to swallow the disgusting mixture. She grabbed the glass of water and downed it in one "What the fuck was that?"

"Curry paste, peppers, extra hot reggae reggae sauce, nutmeg…oh and cheese." Quinn smirked.

Santana took a swig from the bottle of JD Brittany had handed her and wiped her watering eyes with the back of her hand "Wait until it's my turn again Fabray. You're going _down_."

Quinn had the decency to look slightly afraid of the threat.

"Do you want some gum?" Brittany asked as she gently rubbed Santana's back "It might take the yuckiness away."

"Sure." Santana answered as she took the offered packet of chewing gum. She eagerly took one out of the packet and popped it into her mouth "Thanks B." she glared at Quinn one more time before she turned to Rachel "Truth or dare Frodo?"

"Truth." Rachel opted carefully.

"Alright…Who in Glee club would you do in a heartbeat and why?" Santana asked in a smirk. When Rachel looked like she was going to answer right away Santana held a hand up to stop her "And you can't pick Quinn."

Rachel frowned at the rule "I assume that by 'do' you mean engage in sexual intercourse with?"

"Clearly."

Rachel thought for a moment "Taking into consideration the penalty for lying…my answer is Brittany bec…."

"WHAT?" Both Quinn and Santana exclaimed, both looking slightly irritated while Brittany merely grinned proudly.

"If you would let me finish…" Rachel frowned, slightly annoyed at being cut off "I would choose Brittany because she is obviously incredibly beautiful but she also has what can only be described as hips like honey which leads me to believe that she would be incredible in bed due to her acute sense of rhythm. Also…" she glanced at Quinn with a 'Can you blame me?' look "Have you _seen_ her abs?"

Quinn looked unsure as to whether she should be annoyed by Rachel's obvious appreciation of her best friend. Finally she merely shrugged. After all she couldn't actually blame the brunette for her choice…and Brittany's abs _were_ very nice. Her gaze unconsciously slid to Brittany's covered midriff, earning her a glare from Santana.

"Brittany." Rachel declared, having missed the look "Truth or dare."

"Dare!" Brittany answered brightly.

Rachel thoughtfully bit her lip "I dare you to wear your shirt as a bandana for one round."

Quinn snickered at the blatant excuse to get Brittany to take her shirt off "You're not obvious at all Rach."

"What?" Rachel blushed and shrugged "I'm not very good at thinking of dares."

Quinn chuckled and turned back to Brittany to see the girl had shifted onto her knees and was in the process of pulling her shirt over her head. Quinn's gaze instantly dropped to the other blonde's toned midriff and she swallowed heavily "Seriously, how is it possible for somebody's abs to look _that_ good?"

Brittany shrugged modestly and set about tying her shirt around her head in the style of a bandana "I dance a lot."

"San, get me a drink." Quinn ordered without tearing her gaze away from Brittany.

"I'm not your fucking waitress." Santana responded though she reached behind her and grabbed a random bottle from the table "And quit drooling over my girlfriend."

"Thanks." Quinn said gratefully as she was handed the bottle. She uncapped it and took a quick drink, not even noticing the slight burn to the back of her throat.

"San…Truth or dare?" Brittany asked, effectively interrupting everybody's ogling.

"Um…truth." Santana answered distractedly.

"When was the last time somebody in Glee made you wet with just their voice? Apart from me obviously."

"B!" Santana exclaimed, her gaze quickly shifting back to Brittany's eyes. Brittany merely shrugged innocently and Santana sighed before providing an answer "Fine. Um…Tina's solo last week?"

"You're not allowed to lie." Brittany said in as stern a voice as she could muster. As expected by the other three the result was comparable to a bunny baring it's teeth "I know the answer already, remember?"

"Fuck." Santana groaned before she muttered something far from intelligible.

"What was that San?" Quinn smirked, obviously enjoying the sight of the uncomfortable Latina.

Santana glared at her friend "_I said_ Berry's performance of 'Don't you want me'."

"R-Really?" Rachel asked, looking utterly shocked.

Santana shrugged "You sounded sexy as fuck. Especially when you were like…repeating what Blaine said. That was hot."

"Totally." Brittany contributed.

"Thanks, I guess." Rachel smiled somewhat uncomfortably.

"Anyway…" Santana stated obviously eager to change the subject "Quinny…" she smirked at the blonde ".Dare."

"Truth." Quinn responded hesitantly, unwilling to risk having to carry out one of Santana's more than likely _torturous_ dares.

"Have you ever thought about someone else when you were with Rachel?" Santana grinned triumphantly "In any context?"

Quinn paled as the question left Santana's lips and she quickly glanced at Rachel to see she was watching her expectantly "…Yes."

Rachel instantly looked wounded by Quinn's answer and she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Rach it's not what you think." Quinn scrambled to her knees and placed her hand on Rachel's arm "I wasn't thinking of them instead of you, I promise." She waited for a moment but Rachel didn't respond "Rachel, look at me….Please?"

Rachel finally looked up and met Quinn's guilt filled eyes "Quinn?"

"It's just a stupid fantasy…" Quinn admitted in a low voice "In which you have a _very_ active role. Trust me."

Rachel stared at her for a moment longer before nodding "Who is the other person in this…fantasy?"

Quinn blushed at the question "I'll tell you later." She quickly planted a kiss on Rachel's lips before sitting back on the ground. She glanced at Santana who looked slightly guilty "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Santana answered dryly. Though she felt guilty for causing Rachel to feel bad she would never admit to it "Your turn Q-tip."

Quinn sighed and turned her attention to Brittany "Truth or dare Britt?"

"Truth."

Quinn was momentarily tempted to pull the same kind of stunt as Santana but she was stopped by the fact that Brittany was one of her best friends whom she would never want to hurt in any way, shape or form. Despite that fact she couldn't resist making a retaliating jab at Santana "Why is it that somebody as amazingly _nice_ as you is dating somebody like Santana?"

Brittany looked perplexed by the choice of question "Because I love her."

"Quinn, that wasn't very nice." Rachel whispered as she leaned close to the girl in question. She had been watching Santana intently when the question had been asked and she hadn't failed to notice the hurt expression that had flitted across her face. It looked to Rachel like Santana was asking herself the very same question at that second.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled apologetically.

Santana shrugged and forced a smile to her lips as she glanced at her girlfriend "I love you too B."

"San." Brittany said purposefully "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Santana answered.

"I double dog dare you to tell Quinn and Rachel how you really feel about them." Brittany stated firmly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded confidently "You and Quinn are arguing too much and Rachel thinks you hate her."

Santana sighed but she obediently turned to Quinn and Rachel "Berry, I don't hate you. Apart from Quinn and Britt you're like…the best friend I have. And Q…I guess I kind of love you, y'know? I would say I love you like a sister but that would make checking you out _really_ uncomfortable so…I just fucking love you, okay? Even though we annoy the crap out of each other on a daily basis."

"Aww San!" Quinn grinned and leaned forward to hug the Latina tightly while Brittany looked on with a proud smile "I love you too."

Santana returned the embrace for a moment before she lightly shoved Quinn away "Whatever. Get off me you big softie." She awkwardly coughed as Quinn settled back into her previous position "So this is boring...what do you say we play Britt's game?"

Both Quinn and Rachel shrugged though the former was the only one to verbally answer "Sure."

"Awesome." Brittany beamed as she pulled her shirt back on much to the dismay of the other girls. She grabbed the box from next to her and opened it "So what you have to do is roll the dice…"

"Die." Rachel corrected "It's called a die unless there's more than one in which case the term 'dice' is used."

"Right…So you roll the dice and you take a card according to what you land on… truth, dare, dual or desire. I think truth and dare are obvious but when you land on dual you have to pick a truth card _and_ a dare card and you have to carry out the instructions on both. If you get desire you can choose which card you want."

"Have you played this before?" Quinn asked as she watched Brittany sort the card into piles. She was slightly confused by the irrational irritation she felt at the thought of Brittany and Santana playing the game with anyone other than Rachel and herself but she hurriedly shrugged the thought off.

"No, she's just read the rules like 50 times." Santana smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

"So who goes first?" Brittany asked eagerly as she finished sorting the cards into two neat piles.

"You can go first B." Santana offered "Then me, Q and Rachel. I'll read your cards, you can read mine, Q will read Rachel's and Rachel will read Quinn's…deal?"

"Sure." Brittany beamed. She picked up the die and shook it in her fist before letting it go. It rolled about a foot away before it came to a stop in front of Quinn.

"Dare." Quinn declared.

Santana picked up a dare card from the appropriate pile and read it out loud "Kiss the person to your right on the cheek…Rachel Britt."

"Oh…that's easy." Brittany grinned before leaning to the right to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek. She had kissed both Quinn and Rachel on the cheek multiple times so doing it as a dare was nothing to her. When she pulled back the brunette in question was wearing a somewhat goofy grin.

Santana rolled her eyes and threw the die she had retrieved "Truth."

Brittany picked up a card and read it out "Are you a virgin? If not who did you do it with and how was it?"

Santana made a face at the weird question "No, you and…mindblowingly amazing."

Brittany beamed and leaned forward to kiss the Latina sweetly.

"Aww." Rachel smiled as she lay her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Santana pulled away from the kiss and shot Rachel a glare that was far softer than it usually would have been "Your turn Fabray."

Quinn picked up the die and tossed it "…Truth."

Rachel grabbed a card from the truth pile and read it out "Do you think that the person you are playing truth or dare with is a bitch? Even sometimes? Be honest."

"Obviously." Quinn smirked at Santana who offered a playful wink in return. The blonde allowed herself to relax back against the couch with a relieved sigh. Maybe the game wasn't going to be as sexual as the name suggested it would be.

"Dare." Rachel announced when she had thrown the die.

Quinn leaned forward to pick up a card. She frowned when she read it "Text a person of your choice with the words 'I'm naked'. If they ring back, you're not allowed to answer."

"Okay…" Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to quickly type out a message.

"Not Finn." Quinn ordered firmly.

"Or Puck." Santana added "He'll love it but if Lauren sees it she'll take you down…Not that I care or anything. I just don't want to put up with your whining when you end up in a full body cast."

"Done." Rachel announced finally lowering her phone.

"Who did you text?" Brittany asked curiously as she picked up the dice.

"Mike."

"Tina's going to go all Dracula on your ass." Santana laughed.

"If she does Quinn will go all Buffy on _her_ ass." Brittany contributed as she threw the die.

"Dare."

Santana picked up a dare card and read it out "Kiss the person on your right…with tongue."

"Okay…" Brittany clambered to her knees before sliding closer to Rachel who looked slightly nervous at the prospect of kissing her. Brittany placed her hands on Rachel's cheeks and leaned forward slowly "Relax." She whispered before she allowed their lips to brush. She kept the kiss light for a moment before she felt Rachel began to reciprocate. Brittany took that as permission to add more pressure though she made sure to keep the kiss as soft and slow as possible so as not to freak the less experienced girl out. After a moment the light pressure didn't seem to be enough for Rachel however as she threaded one hand into Brittany's hair and tugged her forward, effectively deepening the kiss. Brittany lightly bit down on Rachel's bottom lip. When the brunette gasped out loud she took the opportunity to slip her tongue past Rachel's teeth into her mouth.

"Whoa…" Quinn muttered as she watched her girlfriend making out with her best friend "This should annoy the hell out of me."

"I know, right?" Santana agreed, tilting her head to get a better view.

Brittany pulled back with a wet smack and she grinned at a dazed looking Rachel "That was awesome."

Rachel whimpered as Brittany slipped away from her and sat back on the ground next to Santana. She stayed still for a moment until Quinn pulled her close.

"My turn." Santana announced as she threw the die.

"Desire." Quinn read as she soothingly rubbed Rachel's shoulder.

"Dare it is than!" Santana grinned.

Brittany obediently picked up a card from the appropriate pile and proceeded to read it out "Play the nervous game with the person to your left."

Santana's eyes lit up with what could only be described as glee as she glanced towards Quinn. The blonde on the other hand looked rather terrified at the prospect.

"What's the nervous game?" Rachel asked cluelessly.

"Santana has to put her hand on Quinn's thigh and move it up until one of them chickens out…either Santana stops or Quinn tells her to stop." Brittany explained.

"Oh…" Rachel frowned. Taking into account how stubborn and competitive both Quinn and Santana were it was safe to say that the dare would not end well. Or at all for that matter.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Santana offered though she looked rather disappointed by Quinn's unwillingness "We can stop."

"No…It's fine." Quinn answered nervously before she cast a look towards Rachel "Is this okay?"

Rachel nodded mutely, choosing not to point out that in some ways her kiss with Brittany was more sexual than what may or may not occur between Quinn and Santana.

"Go for it." Quinn said in a faux confident voice as she uncrossed her legs and leaned back against the couch.

Santana tried not to look too excited as she moved forward until she was sitting right next to Quinn. She placed her hand on the inside of Quinn's thigh just above her knee before looking up at her face. Quinn was watching her intently, already wearing an expression somewhere between wonder and fear.

"Nervous yet?" Santana smirked as she allowed her fingers to trail upward by a couple of centimetres.

Quinn swallowed heavily and shook her head in response, her wide eyes still fixed upon Santana's roaming hand.

"Well that won't do…" Santana muttered as she continued to work her hand up Quinn's bare leg, tracing small circles with her nails as she went. She silently thanked whatever higher deity was listening that Quinn had opted to wear obscenely short shorts to their sleepover.

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth at the sensation on Santana's fingers trailing teasingly slowly up her thigh and she clenched her hands into fists where they rested on the ground, forcing herself not to squirm uncomfortably.

"Admit it." Santana whispered as she slipped her fingers just under Quinn's shorts. She leaned forward until her lips were almost grazing Quinn's ear "You're digging this."

Quinn's hips bucked instinctively as Santana's fingers reached the top of her thigh "S-stop." Her voice came out as a husky whisper so she cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure "I give in…you can stop now."

Santana pulled back with a quizzical expression on her face. Quinn never 'gave in' especially when she was competing against Santana "Okay…whatever." Santana shrugged before removing her hand from Quinn's thigh and settling back into her position next to Brittany.

"That was hot." Brittany mumbled, her gaze still fixed on Quinn.

For her part Quinn was merely shifting uncomfortably feeling more turned on than she probably should have been, at least in her opinion "So…Erm…It's my turn, right?" without waiting for an answer she grabbed the die from the floor and threw it "Truth." She breathed a sigh of relief and subtly slid closer to Rachel. What she definitely didn't need at that moment was more stimulation…Which is more than likely what a dare would have provided her with.

Rachel picked up a card and immediately looked pained on Quinn's behalf "Have you ever…come too soon?"

Quinn groaned and dropped her head into her hands "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"So is that a yes?" Santana asked. When Quinn offered no answer she burst out laughing "Oh my God it is, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Quinn groaned blushing furiously.

"Don't be embarrassed Q." Brittany placed a comforting hand on Quinn's knee "Once I made Santana come just by kissing her."

Santana promptly stopped laughing "Brittany!"

"Thanks Britt." Quinn offered her fellow blonde a small smile before glaring in Santana's direction.

"I think it's your turn Berry." Santana grumbled.

Rachel pouted at the fact that Santana had regressed back to calling her by something other than her first name but she willingly picked the die up and threw it "Dare."

Quinn picked up a truth card and read it out "Kiss the person to your right on the neck." She shook her head and scoffed at the question "How is it fair that you get all of the easy questions?"

Rachel shrugged and leaned over to place a kiss on Quinn's neck. She felt rather than heard Quinn's breath catch in her throat and pulled back with a grin.

"Britt, roll the dice." Santana sighed as she lay back on her elbows "This shit is getting boring."

"It's a die." Rachel pointed out. Predictably nobody was listening to her.

Brittany picked the die up and rolled it "…Dare."

Santana sat up to pick up a card before sinking back into her previous position "The person to your right…Give them a lap dance." She looked up to see that while Rachel looked insanely nervous Brittany was already bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"I need better music." Brittany declared before she scrambled up off the floor and began to change the channel.

"Oh my Barbra." Rachel muttered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She felt a light squeeze to her hand and opened her eyes to see Quinn watching her in concern.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Quinn offered quietly "If you're uncomfortable just tell Britt. She won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

Rachel glanced at Brittany who had settled upon some kind of music with a pulsing beat before turning back to Quinn.

"You want to." Quinn murmured perceptively.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered guiltily "I know I shouldn't want to do this with someone else and if you don't want me to you can just tell me and I…"

Quinn silenced Rachel with a firm kiss before pulling away to reply "It's okay…Do it." She noticed Rachel was about to argue so she quickly interrupted "I'm fine with it. I promise."

Rachel searched Quinn's eyes for any sign that she was lying about being okay with what was about to happen. She found no sign of deceit and broke into a warm smile "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn whispered before she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff." Santana stated causing Quinn and Rachel to pull away from the kiss "Brittany is waiting and you're making me gag."

Rachel glanced up to see that Brittany was hovering patiently next to her "Oh. Um…" she stood up rather awkwardly "W-Where do you want me? I've never…"

"Just…" Brittany reached forward to take Rachel's hand effectively cutting her off "Sit on the couch." She gently pushed the brunette back until her knees hit the back of the couch and she plopped back onto it with a soft thud "And let me do all the work."

"Hot." Santana muttered just as the song playing incidentally changed to 'Buttons' by the PCD "And…suddenly hotter."

Brittany smiled in satisfaction and shot Santana a flirtatious wink before she turned back to Rachel and began to swing her hips back and forth in time with the music. Keeping her eyes on the suddenly pensive looking diva she ran her hands teasingly up her own sides and held them over her head, slowly and sensually gyrating her hips.

Rachel swallowed convulsively as she watched Brittany sway closer until she was standing right in front of her. The blonde suddenly tilted forward, grasping the back of the couch for leverage and conveniently positioning her cleavage directly in Rachel's line of sight. She smirked when she heard the brunette inhale sharply and promptly moved to straddle the shorter girl's hips, though there was still no part of them actually touching. She shifted slightly to loop her arms around Rachel's neck and ground down in time with the 'Can't you _see_' in the song. Rachel moaned softly at the sensation and her hands instinctively moved to rest on Brittany's rotating hips in an attempt to hold her in the pleasurable position. Brittany had other ideas however as she kept her swaying hips hovering just over Rachel's, getting lower and lower with each passing second.

"Britt." Rachel whimpered wantonly.

Brittany made no audible reply but she removed her arms from around Rachel's neck in favour of grasping her wandering hands. She pinned them to the back of the couch with a sultry smirk.

Rachel groaned in frustration as Brittany grinded against her, leaving just enough room that they were barely touching. The brunette instinctively lifted her hips but apparently Brittany had seen the move coming as she lifted up just in time to avoid any real contact "Fuck." Rachel whimpered as her head dropped to the back of the couch.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at that. Rachel never swore unless she was _really_ turned on by something. Not that she could really blame her…Brittany's dancing _was_ insanely sexy. Quinn was sure that if she had been in the same position she would have reacted in exactly the same way.

Brittany smirked at the profanity and released Rachel's hands in favour of moving one of her own hands to the brunette's neck. She teasingly trailed a finger down Rachel's flushed neck to her heaving chest, her hips still moving rhythmically in place.

"Britt…" Rachel whimpered as her hands once again settled on Brittany's moving hips. This time however she allowed them to slip under the blonde's shirt to come to rest on toned abs.

Brittany faltered in her movements for a split second, allowing her centre to come into contact with Rachel's. They both whimpered at the contact before Brittany corrected herself and distance was replaced between them. Rachel's hips bucked up but to no avail as Brittany had already moved too far away for any real contact to be initiated. The song ended suddenly and Rachel groaned in frustration at the annoying stickiness suddenly coating her panties. Brittany kissed Rachel on the cheek before carefully getting off her and walking over to sit next to Santana.

"That was hot." Santana stated simply.

Rachel more or less slid to the ground and instantly reached for the bottle of vodka still sitting between herself and Brittany. She quickly lifted it to her lips and began to gulp the liquid down like it was merely water.

Santana cheered at the action and nudged a stunned looking Quinn "See? _That_ is how it's supposed to be done."

Rachel lowered the bottle and cleared her throat "That was…interesting. Thank you Brittany. You're very…skilled."

"Thanks Rach." Brittany beamed.

"Hell yeah she is. You seriously looked like you were going to cream your pants." Santana said though she didn't sound like she was mocking the other brunette. Instead she sounded as if she was asking her if that assertion was correct.

"That is…possibly true." Rachel said, not meeting Quinn's eyes "I believe it's your turn Santana."

Santana shrugged and picked up the die from the ground. She shook it in her hand before throwing it "Dare."

Brittany picked up a card and read it out, though she looked somewhat distracted "Find the weak spot of the person to your left. The person has to let you find it and you have to tease them with it for a full 2 minutes."

Santana glanced at Quinn with a smirk "You down with that Q?"

Quinn nodded numbly in response. Santana shifted onto her knees and moved forward until she was straddling Quinn's lap. She moved her lips to Quinn's neck and didn't fail to miss the sharp intake of breath. She placed a slightly deeper kiss in the same location but she didn't gain the same reaction. With a thoughtful hum Santana traced her lips up the blonde's neck towards her jaw. She stopped for a moment to place a barely there kiss on Quinn's lips, causing her to tense slightly. Santana ignored it however and went back to what she was doing; trailing soft kisses up Quinn's jaw to her ear. She tenderly drew the other girl's earlobe into her mouth and grinned triumphantly when Quinn whimpered and grasped onto her "Found it…"

"Y-you only found one." Quinn pointed out shakily.

Santana smirked and subtly slipped her hand under Quinn's shirt, allowing it to trail up and down her stomach.

Quinn gasped at the action and arched closer "Fuck Santana…"

Santana chuckled as she lightly bit down on Quinn's ear "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Fucking me I mean…" she flicked her tongue out across Quinn's ear to sooth the bite.

Quinn whimpered at the sensation and tightened her grip on the Latina sitting atop her.

"Time's up!" Santana declared, reluctantly pulling back. She gave a dazed looking Quinn a quick kiss before moving back to her seat next to Brittany. She glanced over at Rachel and grinned when she noticed the slightly desperate expression on her face "Feeling a bit antsy over there Rach?"

Rachel shook her head numbly though her fingers were visibly twitching at her side. Santana shot Brittany a meaningful look before turning her attention back to Quinn "Q? Snap out of it, it's your turn."

"Huh?" Quinn shook her head, snapping out of her arousal induced haze "My turn? Oh…right. Where's the dice?"

"Die." Rachel corrected automatically.

"Whatever…Die is a stupid word for a dice." Santana rolled her eyes and picked the die up from the floor "Here." She held it out to Quinn and waited patiently for her to take it.

Quinn reached forward and took the die with a quickly mumbled "Thanks." She shook it in her hand before proceeding to throw it.

"Truth!" Brittany declared brightly.

Rachel shakily grabbed a card from the appropriate pile "Have you ever been caught masturbating?" she whimpered slightly at the visual image and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No." Quinn answered simply.

Rachel idly threw the dice "…Dare."

Quinn picked up a dare card and read it out "Kiss the person to your left on the neck so much that it causes a hickey, then let the other person give you one as well."

Rachel looked slightly unsure as she glanced at Brittany but when the blonde in question gave her a reassuring nod, she moved hesitantly forward. When she finally reached her she looked unsure as to what to do so Brittany pulled her into her lap with a soft laugh.

"Go for it."

With that reassurance Rachel leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Brittany's pulse point.

"You need to be rougher." Brittany guided her huskily.

Rachel felt a throb between her legs at the tone but she lowered her lips to Brittany's neck and allowed them to part as she lingered on Brittany's pulse point.

"More." Brittany ordered, moving her hand to Rachel's hair "You need…" her words caught in her throat when Rachel sucked hard causing her hips to instinctively arch "L-like that." She felt a slight nip to her throat before Rachel pulled back, her eyes black with desire.

"Is that okay?"

Brittany nodded in response as her hand lifted to the damp spot on her neck "That was good."

"You have to do her." Quinn pointed out causing all eyes to land on her "I mean…you have to give her a hickey. It says on the card."

Brittany waited for a nod of permission before she brushed Rachel's hair out of the way and ducked forward to lightly kiss her revealed neck. She placed a few light pecks there before lightly sucking on Rachel's pulse point. She bit down solidly before swiping her tongue across the affected area. She grinned knowingly when she felt Rachel jerk slightly underneath her hands. Brittany pulled back with an audible pop and released her hold on Rachel "Done."

Rachel sighed and moved back to her position between Quinn and Brittany.

"This is slow." Santana announced with a purposeful glance towards Brittany "We should speed it up by doing dual truths or dares…Britt and I will start."

Quinn nodded along and Rachel was too busy shifting uncomfortably to argue with the decision.

Brittany picked up the dice and rolled it "…Dare."

Santana grinned triumphantly and picked up a dare card "Feel how wet the person to your right is." Without missing a beat she picked up a card of her own and read it out "Kiss the person to your left…that works perfectly. Britt, you can go first."

"Brittany, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Rachel admitted in a voice that was at least two octaves higher than usual as she watched Brittany slide closer "I'm afraid that the slightest pressure right now cou…"

"Relax." Brittany whispered as she slid her hand up Rachel's skirt "I'll be gentle…I promise." She waited for a nod before moving her hand further up. She lingered at the edge of Rachel's panties before slipping her fingers underneath. She sucked in a breath at the first contact as her fingers were instantly soaked "God, you're so wet…"

Rachel cried out as Brittany's fingers slipped through wet heat "B-Brittany!"

Brittany shifted slightly so that she was straddling Rachel's lap and ran a finger slowly over her clit, causing the brunette to moan loudly.

"Please…" Rachel whimpered as Brittany began to draw slow deliberate circles around her clit "Britt…"

"You like that, right?"

Quinn jumped slightly as Santana whispered something in her ear. She had been watching the scene playing out with rapt fascination so she hadn't notice Santana slide closer "I-I…Um…"

"That would be a yes." Santana chuckled before she moved so that she was sitting in front of Quinn. She waited until the blonde made eye contact before leaning forward to kiss her hungrily. Quinn yanked Santana close and slipped her tongue almost aggressively into the other girls' mouth, eliciting a soft moan. Santana pulled back breathlessly after a moment "I believe that's my dare over with…so it's your turn." She reached randomly behind her and grabbed a card which she proceeded to bring to eye level "It's getting hot in here…so take off all your clothes."

Quinn didn't need any more encouragement as she grabbed a handful of Santana's shirt and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Santana squeaked slightly at the sudden movement but she quickly returned the kiss. Her hands slipped down to grasp Quinn's shirt and she pulled it roughly up and over the other girl's head "Fuck, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…" she muttered before she began to place wet kisses down Quinn's chest towards her breasts. The blonde moaned loudly as Santana sucked a nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck…San…"

"I'm getting there." Santana mumbled before she cupped Quinn over her light blue shorts. The blonde startled slightly at the contact and she instinctively began to grind against Santana's hand, low moans escaping her.

"Please..."Quinn muttered, screwing her eyes shut against the tension building up inside of her.

"Please what?" Santana demanded slowing the movement of her hand by a fraction.

Quinn looked down and made eye contact with the fiery Latina "Fuck me…"

Santana's eyes darkened more than Quinn thought possible and a moment later the blue shorts were practically ripped from her body to be replaced by Santana's lips and tongue "Oh fuck…_yes, yes, yes…_" she hissed out as Santana licked the entire length of her slit "Fuck…More, San." She threaded her hand through the Latina's dark hair in an attempt to guide the movement of her head. She arched upward when she felt lips wrap around her clit "San…" she gripped the Latina tighter and a moment later she cried out when she felt Santana's tongue slide into her "Oh fuck…" movement to her left caught her attention and she glanced over only to see Rachel pinned against the floor by Brittany. The brunette was clearly close to coming as she was clutching Brittany desperately. The sight combined with the sensation of Santana's tongue thrusting in and out of her was enough to send her over the edge. Her orgasm washed over her stronger than ever before, tearing Santana's name from her lips. The intensity of the sensation caused her world to turn semi black and the next thing she was aware of Santana was pressed against her side, breathing heavily. Quinn turned her head and planted a soft kiss on the panting Latina's lips.

"Bedroom?" Santana questioned glancing over at Brittany and Rachel who were in a similar position to herself and Quinn.

"Bedroom." Rachel confirmed breathlessly.

The foursome lay still for a few moments, trying in vain to regain their breath before they were able to move themselves upstairs to Brittany's bedroom.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So since most of you wanted a second chapter…I decided to give you one! Again, I'm not used to writing smut so the chapter may not be very good but I hope you like it anyway. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews/comments. I didn't expect so many people to read this. In answer to a question a couple of you have asked: I'm not sure if I'll continue to write smut or Faberrittana…Do you guys think I should? Feel free to let me know and…enjoy the chapter. ;)**

**PS: Any spelling mistakes are my own :s**

Chapter 2

"Q, what are you doing?" Santana asked somewhat amused as she eyed the Quinn shaped lump under Brittany's covers "It's kind of late to be getting shy on me."

Quinn poked her head out from under the covers "I don't know what I'm doing. I just…I just _cheated_ on Rachel right in front of her!"

Santana laughed at the horrified statement "Babe, I hate to break it to you but if that was cheating you both did exactly the same thing."

Quinn gawped at her "You just called me…"

"I'm fully aware of what I just called you." Santana interrupted as she walked over to the bed. Noticing Quinn watching her warily she held up her hands "Relax, I'm not going to jump your bones…unless you want me to that is."

Quinn swallowed heavily and unconsciously drew the covers closer to her chest as Santana settled on the bed in front of her "Y-you and Brittany are my best friends."

Santana raised a questioning eyebrow "And you, Britt and Berry are _my _best friends. What is your point?"

"I can't…We shouldn't be doing…"

"Whoa." Santana held up a hand to silence the blonde in front of her "Hold it right there Q…Let's just not even get into that tonight, okay?"

Quinn stared at her in silence, obviously troubled by the turn of events.

"What I did before…" Santana slid closer and Quinn watched her with wide eyes "You liked it, right? The way you were moaning my name kind of gave the impression that you did."

Quinn flushed at the statement "I…Yes. I liked it."

Santana was momentarily distracted by the blush that disappeared beneath the covers "So what's the problem? Rachel doesn't seem to have one."

"But, I don't think…"

Santana leaned forward and silenced the blonde with a firm kiss before pulling back by just a fraction "See that's your problem Q. You think too much. Why can't you just let yourself feel without worrying about shit like how awkward tomorrow is going to be?"

"The last time I tried to do that I ended up pregnant."

Santana chuckled and shifted so that she was straddling the blondes' hips "I can honestly say that there's no chance of me _or_ Britt knocking you up tonight."

"Okay." Quinn nodded though she was still grasping the covers like they were her last lifeline. In some ways perhaps they were…or at least a last ditch attempt to resist the seduction of one Santana Lopez.

"Yeah?" Santana smiled warmly.

If Quinn had any reservations before they were certainly abandoned when the usually guarded Latina looked at her like that. Like for the first time she had dropped all of the walls she had built around herself and she was allowing herself to be fully open "Yes."

"Awesome." Santana grinned though after a moment her expression darkened "One rule though…This is sex and that's it. I don't do emotional shit. Sex is sex."

"Except with Brittany." Quinn contributed understandingly though the subtle ache in her chest confused the hell out of her. Perhaps her initial conclusion of _fully_ open was a bit of an exaggeration.

"Except with Brittany." Santana confirmed with a small smile.

"Where are they anyway?" Quinn asked as if she had just realised that the other two girls weren't there "Shouldn't they be here?"

Santana shrugged "Brittany said something about getting some water. Rachel must have gone with her."

"But that was 15 minutes ago…" Quinn said.

"Uh-huh." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…" Quinn muttered, finally seeming to have caught onto what must have distracted Brittany and Rachel downstairs "Right."

"Yeah." Santana said somewhat awkwardly "So do you wa…" she trailed off as Quinn leaned forward and kissed her. Though she was somewhat surprised by the spontaneous action Santana instantly returned the kiss, her hands lifting to thread through short blonde hair. What started off as a light pressure quickly turned to more as she pulled Quinn close, causing the kiss to deepen. Quinn eagerly accepted the added pressure and slipped her tongue past Santana's parted lips. Her hands trailed down the Latina's sides to grasp the hem of her shirt. She slipped her hand underneath and lightly stroked the warm skin of Santana's lower back causing her to shiver slightly. After a moment she pulled back for a quick breath but found Santana's lips back on hers almost immediately. Slightly surprised by the desperation of the kiss Quinn sank back down onto the bed, pulling Santana with her. Her breath caught in her throat when their upper bodies crashed together and the need for skin on skin contact overwhelmed her.

"Off." She muttered against Santana's lips between rapid kisses. She grasped the hem of the other girls' shirt and suggestively tugged upwards. Santana obediently sat up and removed the shirt herself before looking down at Quinn with an expectant smirk.

Quinn grasped Santana's hand and attempted to tug her back down but the Latina refused to budge, obviously wanting Quinn to forget about hiding behind the covers and sit up. With a sigh of frustration Quinn heaved her herself up and captured Santana's lips with her own, at the same time using the element of surprise to reverse their positions so that Santana was on her back with Quinn on top of her.

Santana, discontent with the submissive position she was in struggled slightly but found she couldn't shift herself out from under the blondes' body without the movement being noticed. In the back of her mind, she feared that if Quinn were to notice her trying to move she would stop what she was doing altogether. Although she wasn't particularly happy about it Santana forced herself to forget about the fact that she was flat on her back and focus on the fact that a naked Quinn Fabray was straddling her while vigorously kissing her. A moment later all thoughts flew from her head when she felt Quinn's hand trail up her stomach, coming to rest on her bra clad breast. Santana expectantly arched her back but mentally frowned when she noticed that the blonde had come to a complete stand still. Quinn's lips were suddenly unmoving and barely pressed against her own and her hand was completely motionless against her chest. Santana breathlessly pulled back by a fraction to see that Quinn was wearing a rather panicked expression.

"Q, don't freak out on me now." Santana ordered as she placed her hands on Quinn's cheek encouraging eye contact "I need…" she huffed when she noticed that Quinn wasn't listening to her "Quinn!"

Quinn finally allowed herself to look into Santana's eyes which had blackened with desire. She nodded shortly before leaning forward to recapture Santana's lips in a bruising kiss, pushing her forcefully back onto the bed. When Santana pulled back for breath Quinn dragged her lips towards the brunettes' neck, eliciting moans that only increased her own arousal. She subtly slid her hand around Santana's back and unclipped her bra with a quick flick of her fingers.

Had she been a bit more coherent and any less aroused Santana would have approvingly commented on Quinn's obvious skill in that department. Instead she eagerly pulled the bra away from her body and threw it somewhere to her right. Quinn wasted no time in trailing her hand down Santana's chest where she proceeded to use her fingertips to roll her stiff nipple while she continued to suck on the brunettes' neck. Santana's hips bucked into the air and she moaned at the attack of sensations on her body.

Quinn leaned up on her elbows and frantically kicked away the tangled covers that still separated them. Noticing the blondes' movements Santana arched upwards to release the part of the covers that was trapped under her body. As soon as the annoying constraint between them was removed Quinn moved her hand to the button of Santana's jeans though she hesitated to flick it open.

"Tell me you want me." She demandingly whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana's hips rocked at the husky suggestive tone of Quinn's voice and she bit down hard on her lip to contain the moan that sprung from her throat. She tried to resist submitting to the demand but when Quinn repeated herself in a harsher tone of voice she was powerless to resist. Dominant Quinn was far too hot to deny "I want you…Fuck I want you."

"Good." Quinn whispered before she flicked the button open and slipped her hand into Santana's jeans, underneath her underwear.

At the first touch of Quinn's fingertips to her center Santana gasped loudly and dug her fingers into the blondes back as she arched into the light touch "Fuck…"

"You like that?" Quinn teased, accidentally throwing Santana's earlier words back at her. She traced a light circle around Santana's clit causing her to release a soft moan before she promptly pulled her hand away.

Santana failed to contain the whimper that sprung to her throat at the lack of contact "Quinn…"

Quinn pressed a gentle, almost pacifying kiss to Santana's lips before she began to shift down the bed, trailing her lips down Santana's jaw to her neck and to her chest as she went. She lingered halfway, pulling a nipple into her mouth and flicking her tongue repeatedly against it. Santana gasped loudly as she felt Quinn's teeth lightly graze her nipple before the blonde swiftly swirled her tongue around it. Quinn pulled away with a soft popping sound and continued her exploration of kisses down Santana's stomach to her navel. She briefly dipped her tongue into the brunettes' bellybutton before continuing her downward descent towards Santana's thighs. She frowned when she was stopped by the presence of denim jeans and quickly pushed them, along with Santana's underwear down her legs. Santana lifted off the bed to help and quickly kicked the offending clothing off. Quinn unconsciously licked her lips at the glistening sight before her and proceeded to trail light butterfly kisses up Santana's thighs.

"Fuck…" Santana muttered as the blonde lightly nipped the inside of her thigh, merely centimetres from where she desperately needed her to be "Quinn…" she moved her hands down to thread through the blonde girls hair and urgently tugged her upwards.

Quinn didn't resist the light pulling, instead licking a long trail up Santana's slightly damp thighs, revelling in the taste that was purely her best friend. The taste quickly intensified as she dipped her tongue into the Latina's wet center causing her to release a long string of Spanish curses. Quinn moaned softly at the sound, making a mental note to stop rolling her eyes at Brittany whenever she claimed that Santana speaking Spanish was hot. At that moment with Santana writhing underneath her, desperately begging for release as curses sprang from her lips Quinn was certain that the sound was the hottest thing she had ever heard.

Santana's back arched suddenly off the bed when Quinn's tongue made contact with her throbbing clit "God…" she tightened her grip on the back of Quinn's head and tugged her closer as she felt an unbearable pressure building within her stomach "Quinn…"

Quinn hummed in response and shifted slightly so that her tongue was circling Santana's entrance. She leaned up on her elbow with a grunt of discomfort and used her thumb to trace light circles around Santana's clit.

"Fuck Quinn…" Santana looked down at the blonde but when she was greeted by the sight of Quinn Fabray's head bobbing up and down between her legs, her arousal intensified to a painful level and her head thumped back onto the pillow behind her "Fuuuuck…"

Quinn felt the subtle throbbing between her own legs increase tenfold at the hissed out expletive and deciding to put the Latina out of her sexual misery she slipped her tongue into Santana's wet channel. As soon as she did Santana's grip on her hair tightened to the point of pain, and with a yell of Quinn's name she began to tremor with the intensity of her orgasm. Quinn lightly rubbed Santana's clit, helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm. Feeling the brunette's quivering slow down to a slight tremor, Quinn withdrew her tongue. Finding she couldn't move due to Santana's tight grip on her hair she rested her flushed cheek on the brunette's tan thigh, allowing both herself and Santana time to catch their breath. Finally she felt the grip on her hair loosen and she slid back up the bed, her lips instantly seeking Santana's.

"Fuck, you're amazing." Santana panted as she wrapped her arms securely around Quinn's neck and pulled her close. She rewarded the blondes' efforts with a soft kiss before releasing her.

Quinn sank into Santana's side still quite breathless and more than a little bit aroused by what had just occurred. She found that the sensation of her bare skin pressed against Santana's wasn't helping the throbbing that had appeared between her legs but before she could do anything about it a soft cough sounded causing both herself and Santana to glance towards the door. Quinn's eyes widened in surprise when she caught sight of Brittany and Rachel standing there, fully dressed. The flush to their cheeks suggested that either they had recently engaged in the same kind of events as Quinn and Santana or they had been watching for a while. Quinn promptly scrambled to cover herself up but the only thing she could find to cover herself with was the body of the Latina next to her.

"Um…How long have you been standing there?" Santana asked sheepishly, though she made no move to cover up her nudity. She did however look rather amused by Quinn's vain attempts.

"A while." Brittany answered as she bounced over to the bed and took a seat next to Quinn. She leaned over and greeted Santana with a soft kiss before she greeted Quinn with a kiss to the forehead "That was hot."

Quinn felt slightly disappointed by the fact that Brittany had only kissed her on the head as opposed to giving her a proper kiss but she wasn't quite sure why. She decided to ignore the feeling and instead turned to look at the brunette standing in the doorway. She wasn't certain as to what the events of the night meant for their relationship but when Rachel offered her a soft smile she felt instantly reassured.

"…And Rach brought alcohol."

Quinn quickly zoned back into what Brittany was saying and her eager eyes shot to Rachel's hand which was clutching tightly to a bottle of vodka. Apparently Rachel noticed the look as she walked over to the bed and silently handed Quinn the bottle before proceeding to sit cross legged in front of the trio.

"Thanks." Quinn shot Rachel a grateful smile before she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the brunettes' lips. She pulled back after a moment, completely mystified by the unfamiliar taste of Rachel's lips.

"Um…" Rachel noticed the expression and nodded towards Brittany who had somehow managed to squeeze herself between Quinn and Santana on the bed much to the Latina's delight "Brittany. We…I…"

"I get it." Quinn interrupted, though she wasn't annoyed at the revelation. She licked her lips one more time and frowned when she tasted a hint of something familiar mixed with something completely new, though both tastes blended perfectly together. She glanced towards Santana who was giggling softly as Brittany nibbled lightly on her ear and her eyes widened in realisation. The reason the taste seemed familiar and yet new at the same time was because she was tasting a combination of Santana _and_ Brittany on her tongue "Oh. My. God…"

All eyes swivelled towards the stunned looking blonde and Santana frowned in concern "What's up Q?" she glanced between Quinn and the bottle and warily backed away, pulling Brittany with her "Are you going to be sick or something because that's kind of gross…?"

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she moved to straddle Quinn's thighs so she was as close to the blonde as possible.

Quinn pulled Rachel down so she could lean close to her ear. She swallowed heavily before whispering "I can taste both of them…"

As expected Rachel drew back with a gasp, her eyes already darkening with arousal. She took a moment to process the information and glanced at Brittany and Santana who were watching her with a hint of curiosity. Finally Rachel looked back to Quinn and leaned close to reply in a whisper "When I'm less drunk and less aroused I'll probably make a deep and meaningful comment about how well they work together…or rather _taste_ together but for now that's just…" she trailed off unsurely.

"Hot." Quinn said, completely forgetting about the fact that she was supposed to be whispering.

"Hey." Santana frowned at them from her position next to Brittany who also looked slightly troubled "What are you two whispering about?"

"Yeah…" Brittany pouted "Share the hotness."

"It's nothing." Quinn answered quickly before she glanced at Brittany. She looked to Rachel and the brunette nodded understandingly.

"If you want." Rachel whispered as she leaned close to place a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"You're doing it again." Santana pointed out.

"Quinn was just running something past me." Rachel answered before she lifted herself off Quinn's lap and moved back to her previous position.

Before Santana could question what exactly that 'something' was Quinn looked to Brittany "Britt, will you…"

"Yes." Brittany answered with a warm smile.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask…"

"I don't care." Brittany shrugged "I'll do it anyway."

Quinn beamed at her endearing best friend before continuing hesitantly "Will you…Kiss me? I mean if you don't want to it's fine but I just wanted to kind of try it with you…"

"Yes." Brittany answered before she looked to Santana for permission.

Santana nodded mutely, intrigued by what was going to happen.

Rachel shifted to her right so she was sitting closer to Santana, allowing Brittany to move into a position that was more convenient in her quest to kiss Quinn.

"Ready?" Brittany smiled softly when she noticed how nervous Quinn looked.

Quinn nodded and braced her hands on Brittany's hips to ensure that the blonde didn't tumble forward due to her precarious position.

"This is going to be awesome." Santana muttered idly as she watched the exchange. She received no reply and glanced to her right to see that Rachel's gaze was fixed somewhere below her eyes "Like what you see Berry?"

Rachel flushed at the fact that she had been caught staring but she nodded in response "As I'm sure you're aware it is common knowledge that you are very aesthetically pleasing…I am not an exception to that rule."

Santana chuckled at the long winded response before she turned her attention to Quinn and Brittany who had yet to move "If you had kissed B before you wouldn't be this hesitant Q."

Quinn blushed slightly before she nodded in response to Brittany's questioning look.

Brittany beamed before she moved forward and kissed the other blonde softly and slowly, her hands idly lifting to rest on Quinn's cheeks. Quinn was pleasantly surprised to find that Brittany took her time with the kiss and didn't immediately feel the need to shove her tongue into her mouth. Instead the kiss merely consisted of their lips moving gently together, neither in a rush to do anything more. Quinn hummed in satisfaction and lightly sucked on Brittany's bottom lip causing the other blonde to inhale sharply. Brittany's hands found their way to the back of Quinn's head and she deepened the kiss by a fraction, skimming her tongue lightly over Quinn's bottom lip in search of entrance. Quinn eagerly granted the requested entrance and moaned softly as Brittany's tongue came into contact with her own. The touch sent shivers down her spine and she found herself tugging her fellow blonde closer in attempt to lose herself in her warmth. The intoxicating taste of Dr Pepper, Spearmint and something that was solely Brittany caused the steady thrum of Quinn's already overstimulated clit to throb harder and as a result she released a soft whimper when Brittany pulled away breathlessly.

"That was…quite something." Rachel noted as she watched the rapid rise and fall of Quinn's chest.

"Rachel…" Brittany spoke slightly breathlessly "I dare you to kiss Santana."

Both Rachel and Santana looked alarmed at the prospect of kissing each other. Though Santana had recently said that she thought of Rachel as being one of her best friends, the level of animosity she had displayed in the past couldn't just be forgotten about.

"B-Brittany, I don't think we're playing truth or dare anymore." Rachel hurried to say "And I don't think that's such a good idea considering the tentative nature of my relationship with Santana."

"Why not?" Brittany asked with a frown "Santana thinks you're hot…You think Santana's hot…so you should kiss her."

Santana chuckled at the statement "Love your logic Babe."

"Thanks San." Brittany grinned in response.

"So are we doing this or what?" Santana asked looking back towards the brunette. Noticing the brunette's nervousness she softened slightly "Come on Rachel, I'll be gentle…and I won't make you do anything you don't want…or something." She noticed Rachel and Quinn's shocked expressions and flushed embarrassedly. She hadn't intended to sound so soft with her reassurances "…Whatever. I just wants to get my mack on."

"Okay." Rachel nodded and licked her lips before she shifted forward to hesitantly kneel next to the Latina. She paused for a moment before she quickly ducked forward and kissed Santana possibly firmer than she usually would have had she been less nervous. She was shocked by the fact that while Santana's style of kissing wasn't exactly slow it wasn't all teeth clashing and tongues smashing together, like she assumed it would be. Instead it seemed that Santana was forcing herself to go slowly because of Rachel's nervousness. Rachel felt a rush of warmth for the other girl and she pulled back briefly to look into her eyes. Santana quirked a questioning eyebrow at the sudden movement and she was about to voice her concerns when her lips were caught in a passionate kiss. She hummed approvingly when Rachel slung one leg over both of her own so that she was straddling her hips.

Quinn watched intrigued as Santana's hands moved down Rachel's back to squeeze her ass, causing the Diva's hips to buck forwards wantonly.

"It's hot right?" Brittany asked, noticing Quinn's beyond aroused expression. Quinn startled slightly having forgotten that Brittany was sitting so close to her. She took a quick swig of the vodka in her hand before nodding "Yeah…"

"You're going to make yourself sick." Brittany frowned in concern as she watched Quinn proceed to drain the slightly under half full bottle of vodka, every so often pulling her mouth away to cough at the acrid taste "Quinn, stop it!"

Quinn finally succeeded in her mission to drain the bottle and turned to pacify a fearful looking Brittany with a soft kiss "I'm sorry Britt…" she lurched forward slightly, the fast consumption of alcohol off setting her equilibrium even though it hadn't actually gotten her drunk "I just need to tell you something."

Brittany placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders to steady her "What is it?"

"I think you're hot." Quinn revealed quietly "And your abs are really awesome."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled as she brushed a strand of hair away from Quinn's face. She chanced a glance over at Rachel and Santana to see that the latter had succeeded in pulling Rachel's shirt from her body.

"Can I…" Quinn hesitantly reached out to touch the other blonde's abdomen but pulled her hand back at the very last second.

"Of course." Brittany nodded quickly, already anticipating the skin on skin contact "Do you want to?"

Quinn nodded and watched with rapt fascination as Brittany pulled her shirt over her head and slung it across the room. She noted that Brittany wasn't wearing a bra and licked her lips in appreciation before hesitantly reaching forward to trail her fingers across the muscular abdomen suddenly presented to her. She sucked in a breath when she felt muscles contract under her fingertips and moved to grip Brittany's hips. She shifted their position so that she could guide Brittany gently backwards onto the bed, where she herself had previously lain. Brittany was slightly confused by the sudden movement but she trustingly allowed it.

"Trust me." Quinn whispered when she noticed the look of confusion on Brittany's face. She received a nod in response and took that as permission to lean down and place a soft kiss about an inch from the blondes' belly button. Already worked up from her earlier activities with Rachel, Brittany hissed at the combined sensations of Quinn's lips on her skin and Quinn's wetness rubbing lightly against her thigh.

Quinn grinned at the response and placed a slightly deeper kiss on the blondes contracting abs, eliciting a soft groan. She hesitantly poked her tongue out between her lips and began tracing deliberate circles on Brittany's well-toned stomach. She dipped her tongue into Brittany's belly button causing Brittany to release a soft moan as her hips jerked upwards. Quinn reluctantly forced herself to stop the action and moved up so that she was face to face with the blonde "I've always kind of wanted to do that." She admitted in a breathy whisper.

Brittany still looked rather stunned by the development but she moved her hands up to grip Quinn's thighs "I liked it. It was…nice."

Quinn was momentarily distracted by the two girls next to them. Santana was in the process of pushing Rachel's soaked underwear down her legs. Quinn felt a jolt of arousal hit her center and she unconsciously ground down onto Brittany's mostly bare thigh. She quickly stilled however, a faint blush covering her cheeks when she realised what she was doing "S-sorry." She bit the inside of her cheek, the sexual agony she was feeling making her want to sob in frustration.

"You don't have to be." Brittany murmured before she gently guided Quinn back and forth against her thigh.

Quinn released a cry of pleasure at the sensation and rocked forward of her own accord, in search of more friction. She quickly slowed and finally stilled however when she noticed the pained look on Brittany's face "Oh shit, am I hurting you?" she moved to get off the other blondes lap but she found herself held securely in place.

"No." Brittany gasped out before motioning to where Quinn's knee was positioned "I'm just…really turned on right now."

Quinn experimentally shifted her knee forward and smiled to herself when Brittany's head thumped back onto the pillows, a loud moan escaping her. Another moan sounded, this time not from Brittany causing Quinn to glance to her right. Another jolt of arousal hit her when she caught sight of Santana's fingers, buried knuckle deep inside of Rachel who was still straddling her lap. The diva's own hand was buried between herself and Santana suggesting to Quinn that she was reciprocating the action.

"Fuck…" Santana muttered as she adjusted her position "You're so fucking tight Rach."

Quinn swallowed heavily at the statement and she quickly moved her gaze back to Brittany who had also turned to watch the exchange.

"Britt." Quinn murmured, effectively drawing the blondes' darkened gaze back to her own "Do you…" she licked her lips nervously "Do you want to…"

Brittany nodded vigorously in response to the unasked question and that was all the permission Quinn needed to move her hands to the blondes shorts. She hooked her fingers into the hem, making sure that she had a grip on Brittany's underwear too before she pulled them down the other blondes legs. Brittany eagerly kicked them off and pulled Quinn back up to her, kissing her passionately. Quinn whimpered into the kiss and ground herself down onto Brittany's thigh. She gasped in surprise when she felt a pressure between her legs and pulled away to look down, only to be greeted by the sight of Brittany's hand cupping her sex "Fuck Britt…" she rolled her hips zealously forward, a soft gasp escaping her when she felt Brittany's fingers trail through her wet heat. After the events of the evening she was well aware that she wouldn't last long so she moved forward to capture Brittany's lips with her own while she moved her hand to the dancers' center. As soon as she reached her destination, Brittany gasped and pulled back slightly, her eyes slamming shut "Quinn…"

Quinn rested her forehead against Brittany's, staring into her suddenly dark blue eyes as they rocked together "God, You're so fucking beautiful like this Britt…"

Brittany whimpered in response and for a moment they merely rocked backwards and forwards in time with the thrusts of their fingers, unknowingly in sync with the brunettes next to them. They were too distracted by the pleasure building up to actually kiss but their lips occasionally brushed as they gasped wordlessly into each other's mouths.

Quinn felt the tell-tale build-up of pressure in her stomach and she tried as hard as she could to fight it in an effort to wait for Brittany to reach the same point. To no avail it seemed as she felt herself begin to contract around Brittany's thrusting fingers "Britt…I think…I'm…BRITTANY!" she gripped Brittany's shoulder blade with her free hand as pleasure washed over her and her hips thrust against Brittany's fingers. Much to her relief the other blonde wasn't far behind as she came with Quinn's name tumbling loudly from her lips. Breathless and exhausted they both collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"I love you."

The words were whispered and muffled against her shoulder to such an extent that Quinn was unsure as to whether she had actually heard them or whether she had just imagined them by means of wishful thinking. Either way she didn't hesitated to reply with an honest "I love you too." She knew that Brittany would never hold the admission of love against her even if she hadn't initiated the exchange.

"Your hair is awesome for sex." Brittany randomly panted into Quinn's shoulder. She reached up to run her fingers through Quinn's short blonde hair "It's easy to hold onto…and it looks really sexy when it's messy."

"Thanks B." Quinn pressed a light kiss to Brittany's shoulder. They fell into silence and she merely listened to the sounds of soft panting emanating from herself and the other three girls.

"Someone get the lights." Santana suddenly muttered tiredly "I'm going to sleep." She was answered with nothing but silence and she groaned warily. Rachel was already asleep next to her, she didn't want to make Brittany move and Quinn would most likely tell her to move her own ass. With a weary groan Santana crawled off the bed and walked across the room on shaky legs. She proceeded to turn the light off before she stumbled back the way she had came. She grabbed the covers from off the floor and crawled over Quinn and Brittany back to her previous position between the latter and Rachel.

Quinn sighed contentedly as she felt the covers being thrown over her body. A moment later a quick kiss was pressed to the corner of her mouth along with a whispered "Goodnight" courtesy of one Santana Lopez.

"Night." Quinn whispered before shifting in Brittany's arms. Though she was exhausted she found herself suddenly hyper awake. A while later she turned onto her side and sighed when she noticed that somehow in their sleep Brittany and Santana had gravitated towards each other and were currently entangled in the middle of the bed while Rachel was pressed securely against Santana's side. Quinn shivered at the sudden lack of contact and she shifted forward until she was pressed against Brittany's back. Satisfied with the comfort she forced all thoughts of how awkward tomorrow morning was going to be and allowed her exhausted body to fall into a deep sleep.

THE END (Definitely this time…I think)


End file.
